


Strawberry Chocolate Tart

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Isa's a regular at the café Hitori works at and they start falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

“Welcome to the cafe!”

Hitori watched as a brown-haired young man walked into the cafe, looking around. Must be a student, Hitori thought, basing it on him carrying a backpack and just the way he dressed, a bit disheveled. 

He walked up to the counter while taking out his wallet and fishing something from inside. 

“Hi, good evening,” he said, “I’ve got a coupon, give me a second to find it…”

Hitori watched as he went through every small pockets in his wallet (there are a lot of other papers in there for some reason), taking out a fee pieces of paper and reading them over–

“Free small coffee with purchase of a dessert?”

“Yes, you can choose from the menu or just look at the display.”

He turned look at the display shelf next to the counter, then looked up at the menu board behind Hitori. 

“I guess I’ll have the chocolate strawberry tart to go, please.”

“Oh, the coupon only works if you eat in the store.”

He sighed, “Can you make an exception just this time?”

“Well…” Hitori smiled sheepishly, “I didn’t decide this, so…”

“Okay, okay,” he said, “I’ll eat here. I guess I have some time to spare.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Hitori said as he finally turned to ring up the order – “That’ll be four fifty.”

He handed Hitori a ten dollar bill, and Hitori put it back in his drawer, while counting up the change –

“And you will be order number ninety three. Feel free to sit wherever you want. Would you like your receipt?”

And so he took his receipt and left. 

Hitori watched to make sure he sat down somewhere in the cafe – he sat down at a table near the corner, and whipped out a book to read. 

~•~


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome!”

Hitori briefly looked up at the customer at the counter – and lo and behold, it was the guy from a few days ago.

Hitori had no idea why he remembered that when he doesn’t really recognize other customers (although it might be because he’s cute), but it seems like he remembered Hitori, too, from the recognition on his face. 

“Hi,” he said, looking at the menu boards – “One salmon sandwich and a black coffee, please.”

“Alright,” Hitori replied, ringing him up. “Order number twenty three.”

He took out his card and swiped it on the reader, then entering his PIN. 

“What’s your wifi password, by the way?”

“It’s strawberry cupcake, all small caps and no space.”

“Thanks,” he said, before walking away. 

 

Anyway. It’s been pretty busy earlier, but right now it’s pretty slow. Not a lot of people need to get lunch at 3 PM, after all. 

He looked over at the brunette, who has now taken out his laptop to work on something – he is the guy from a few days back, right? Hitori can’t really remember what he did, there’s too many customers for him to remember every single one, but this one stuck, for some reason. 

He’s still acting pretty cold towards Hitori, which he can’t really blame him for. To him Hitori’s just another guy he sees on the street. Although it sure would be nice if Hitori could at least ask for his name –

...although of course, maybe he won’t come here again, and that would all be pretty pointless. Oh well, it wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome!”

“Hi,” he greeted. 

“The usual today?” Hitori asked, “Salmon sandwich and black coffee?”

The brunette looked up at Hitori, surprised. 

“Do you memorize everyone’s orders like that?”

“Well, you come here almost everyday,” Hitori said.

“I ordered other stuff, too.”

“Yeah, but I think you order the salmon more than anything.”

His lips formed a slight pout as he looked at Hitori for a few seconds before he sighed. 

“Then just to spite you, I’ll have the chicken sandwich.”

“Would you like to try our special?” Hitori asked as he pointed at a small black board on the counter– “We have some flower lattes that we’re trying out.”

“That sounds like some hipster shit,” he replied, looking at the small list – “Sure, I’ll try the lavender one.”

“Alright. Twelve fifty, please.”

He took out his card and swiped it as usual, and entered his PIN. 

“What’s your name?”

He looked up at Hitori, slightly surprised, and maybe it’s just Hitori’s imagination, but he was blushing. 

“Why does that matter?”

“I mean, we’ve been seeing each other a lot, so it’d be nice to put a name to the face.”

He was silent as he put his card back into his wallet. He looked up at Hitori then, eyes then falling on his nametag. 

“Hitori’s your first name, isn’t it?” he asked, “You can call me Souma, I guess.”

“Great,” Hitori said while handing him a receipt, “Order twenty seven.”

Souma snatched the receipt from his hand as he left. 

 

 

A few hours later Hitori heard what sounded like a phone alarm. He quickly took out his phone to make sure nobody was calling him or anything – 

He turned to look around the cafe then – the noise seems to be coming from a corner. 

He noticed then that Souma was hunched over his desk, asleep, while his phone alarm helplessly continued ringing, getting louder and louder. 

Hitori quickly left the counter to walk over to him – not that the other customers seem to mind the ringing, but sooner or later they’ll notice and in that case, they’re going to complain to him. 

“Souma?”

He turned off the alarm and gently tapped Souma’s shoulder. Seems like he’d fallen asleep, as he was still wearing his glasses. He looked so soundly asleep that Hitori wished he wasn't the one doing this, but... whatever, it could be an important alarm.

“Hey, Souma.”

Hitori shook his shoulder, and only then did he blink his eyes open. He slowly sat up and looked at Hitori, then fixed his glasses that were sitting crookedly on his nose. 

“Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, your alarm rang.”

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered as he picked up his phone, “Thanks.”

“You need to be somewhere or anything?”

“No, this is for an online meeting…” He quickly opened his laptop and fumbled to look for something – “Thanks for waking me up again. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hitori said, “I’m going back to work, yeah?”

Souma nodded at him, and Hitori quickly ran back to the counter – especially now that someone was standing in front of it, looking at the menu. 

 

 

“Hello! Can I help you?”

“Hey, uh, is Hitori still here?”

“Yeah, he’s working the line right now, I think. You need him?”

“It’s fine,” Souma replied, and turned to leave. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Welcome!”

“Hi,” Souma greeted as he walked towards the counter. 

“My friend told me you looked for me last night?” Hitori asked, “Sorry I couldn’t meet you. Did you need anything?”

“N… no,” Souma replied, shaking his head. 

“Really?”

“Y… yeah, it was nothing,” he said, and Hitori noticed that he was blushing again. He’s so cute when he does that, Hitori felt an urge to kiss his cheek…

_ Oh, wait, what? _

“A… anyway,” Hitori said, “What can I get for you?”

“Black coffee and salmon sandwich.”

“The usual, huh?”

As he rang Souma up, Hitori was trying his best to avoid eye contact, because he could feel his own cheeks warming up, and he was probably making a silly face. Oh shit. 

“So yeah, usually towards dinner I work in the kitchen and that girl is the cashier,” Hitori said, “So sorry I wasn’t available.”

“How long do you work?”

“I work from one to nine,” Hitori replied, “And usually I just do cashier and cooking. Why?”

“Just wondering,” Souma replied. He then took out his card and paid, as usual. 

“Alright, thirty three.”

“Thanks.”

 

Hitori watched him walk to his seat, and actually caught Souma looking back at him for a second. They both quickly looked away, trying to be discreet, but Hitori still couldn’t help but smile about it. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Hitori.”

Hitori turned to the voice that called him, and saw Souma standing next to him. 

“Oh hey!” he greeted, “Doing groceries too?”

He glanced at Souma’s basket – seems to be full with microwavable food. Meanwhile he’s got some eggs, bread, and a bag of salad greens.

“You don’t eat a lot, huh?”

“Well, they give me food at work and I eat out,” Hitori said, “I eat at home maybe, two or three times a week.”

Souma looked up at him without saying a word, as if studying his face – Hitori couldn’t help but be a bit confused himself. 

“Is anything wrong?”

“Not really,” Souma replied, “It’s just that I always see you in the cafe. I never thought you have a life of your own, you know.”

Ouch…

“You done shopping?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Hitori said, “Why?”

“You busy tonight?” Souma asked, “Let’s eat out.”

“Sure,” Hitori said, sounding almost a little too enthusiastic – but Souma didn’t seem to notice.

“You live around here, Souma?”

“It’s about fifteen minutes by bus,” he replied. “And you?”

“I live just across the street,” Hitori replied. “You live in a dorm or something?”

“An apartment.”

“By yourself? Man, that must be nice,” Hitori sighed, “I live with like, three other people.”

Souma started scanning some of his items, with Hitori also scanning his items next to him. 

“You’re not a student, right, Hitori?”

“No, I can barely make rent,” Hitori said, “Maybe one day once I’ve saved up enough.”

Souma was silent as he continued to scan his things. Hitori glanced at him, quietly cursing himself for having made this kind of awkward–

“And you?”

“I’m a grad student.”

“Must be busy, huh?” Hitori asked, “What major are you?”

“I’m doing research in pathology with one of my professors,” Souma said, “We’re going to a conference tomorrow to try to get funding for our research.”

“That all sounds very cool!”

“It’s probably a lot different from what you imagine,” Souma replied. “Anyway, what do you wanna eat?”

“Anything’s fine, as long as they’re not too expensive.”

“Well, your cafe is the cheapest place for me,” Souma said, “Where were you going to eat?”

“There’s a sushi bar ten minutes from here,” Hitori said, “I just got promoted to manager yesterday, so I want to celebrate.”

“That’s good,” Souma said, taking his grocery bags in both hands.

“Are they heavy?”

“It’s fine, I can carry them,” he said, “Anyway, congratulations. Does that mean you won’t be cashiering anymore?”

“Yeah, I’ll be working the kitchen more,” Hitori replied, “I’ll definitely come to see you during my break though.”

Souma only nodded. 

 

They left the shop, and onto the street. Hitori swooped in to carry one of Souma’s bags again, and this time he let him, although not without some resistance. 

“Really, I can carry them.”

“Don’t make me look bad, come on. It’s a short walk, no sweat at all.”

“...fine.”

So he let Hitori take the bag. 

 

“This is funny,” Souma said, “I don’t usually have anyone to spend time like this with.”

“You don’t hang out with your friends?”

“No, I’m usually alone on weekends,” Souma said, “And we see each other enough at school.”

“You’re not dating anyone?”

Souma shook his head. 

“What about you?”

“Don’t have time for that yet,” Hitori chuckled, “Also I’m not that financially stable yet, you know?”

“I see…”

Hitori turned to look at Souma, who’s now silent. 

Oh no, he just made this awkward again didn’t he. 

 

Souma stopped walking suddenly, in front of a food truck, so Hitori stopped too. It seems like they’re selling some fried chicken. 

“You want this instead?”

“But you want sushi, right?” 

“I mean, this looks good, too,” Hitori said, “Come on, let’s get something.”

“I guess if you’re okay with it…”

“That chicken with waffles look good, huh?” Hitori said, “What do you want to get?”

“I was thinking of getting that too.”

“Okay then,” Hitori said, “Hello! We’d like two chicken with honey butter and waffles–”

“Wait, Hitori,” Souma said, tugging on his sleeve – “What are you doing? Let me pay for myself.”

“Oh come on, I’m the one celebrating.”

“And that’s why I’m paying for you.”

“Don’t sweat it, Souma,” Hitori said, “Yeah, I’m paying.”

“No, no.” Souma quickly took out his card, trying to hand it to the cashier, but Hitori caught his hand and quickly gave his card instead. 

“Come on, you tip me all the time too.”

“Hitori–”

“Shhhhh. You can pay next time.”

“...fine,” Souma sighed, “Next time.”

Hitori chuckled as he patted Souma’s back. 

“You’re a real nice guy to have around,” he said, “Like, you’re nice and smart, and pretty cute too.”

“Really…”

Hitori noticed that Souma was blushing again. He’d swoop in to kiss his cheek, it’s just that he wasn’t quite sure what reaction he’d get if he did…


	6. Chapter 6

Hitori peeked out to the front as he clocked out to his break – the cafe sure is crowded, but he doesn’t see Souma around. He’s probably going to be at the conference all day…

Well, he would be worried if Souma didn’t tell him yesterday. He probably wouldn’t be coming today, then. 

_...something feels incomplete without him here _ , Hitori thought. 

~•~

 

“Hi, is Hitori here?”

“Yeah, I think he’s working at the line right now. You need to see him or anything?”

“It’s fine,” Souma replied, “I’ll have a black coffee and strawberry cheesecake.”

“Alright! That’ll be ten fifty.”

“Can you tell Hitori to come see me when he’s done?” 

“Sure, I’ll try.”

“Thank you.”

 

Souma sat down at his usual spot and turned on his laptop. Now that the conference is over, he’s had a lot less work to do, but now he has new work to do… mostly grading. Especially considering that he’s been putting them off to prepare for the conference. 

He sighed as he started opening his special folder full of… well, assignments. Seems like he’ll spend the whole night working on these…

 

Fifteen students in and he felt someone tap his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Hitori said as he pulled a chair next to Souma, “How did it go yesterday?”

“Went fine, we got our funding.”

“That’s nice!” Hitori praised, “Congrats, man!”

“Thank you.”

Souma pointed at Hitori’s plate then – “And what’s that?”

“Oh, I just made this myself. It’s not on the menu,” Hitori said with a smile. “Nothing special about it, just a beef patty with an egg and hot sauce.”

“I see.”

“You had dinner?”

“Well, this is dinner,” Souma said, “I’m not that hungry.”

“Sure, I guess,” Hitori said, “Make sure you eat well, okay?”

“When will you be done, eight?”

“Yeah, around eight.”

“Maybe not tonight, since I’m busy,” Souma said, “But we should Netflix and chill sometimes.”

“Sounds good!” Hitori replied with a smile, “I don’t have Netflix though.”

“Well, I do…”

“But why me? You can have your other friends over to your place and watch TV too, right?”

_ Oh god,  _ Souma thought,  _ he doesn’t know what it means does he.  _

“Anyway, you’re… one of my few friends that I don’t meet in school,” Souma said, “Would be nice if we can hang out more.”

“Of course, of course! Just tell me whenever you wanna do it, okay?”

“Sure,” Souma said, “Maybe if I have your number.”

“Oh, uh…” He noticed Hitori was blushing a little as he took out his phone, “Yeah! Let me just add it on your phone and you add yours on mine.”

_ At least we got it going _ , Souma thought as he took Hitori’s phone. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello?”

Hitori knocked on the door and waited. He opened his phone to check Souma’s texts to him – just making sure he’s got the right address – unit 81, and he looked up at the door in front of him, unit 81. 

This sure is a fancy place, leaps and bounds away from where he lives. Carpeted floors, with actual hardwood doors, wallpapers on the brightly lit hallway – it feels like a hotel. His place just has linoleum floors and at night he needs to have his phone flashlight on. Not to mention the heavy smell of weed and smoke…

The door opened and Souma appeared to greet him. 

“Hi!” Hitori said, “I got us some snacks too, since we’re watching a movie.”

“Nice,” Souma said, “Come on in.”

 

There’s a sweet smell coming from the apartment. Or is it coming from Souma?

Anyway, he sure has a big apartment, complete with his own kitchen range and a big TV. 

“What do you wanna watch?”

“I don’t know, anything,” Hitori said as he sat down on the couch next to Souma, “What do you usually watch?”

“I don’t usually have time to watch anything,” Souma said, pressing his remote buttons to go through the menu, “And you?”

“I just watch cooking videos on Youtube, usually.”

He stopped at a movie, and clicked to read the description. Looked like some kind of nature documentary…

“We can watch this if you want.”

“Sure,” Souma said, pressing the play button. “You want anything to drink? Juice, beer or something?”

“Just water is fine,” Hitori replied, “I’ve got some candy here too.”

“Sure.”

Souma got two glasses of water and walked back to Hitori, handing him a glass. Hitori’s got a big bag of marshmallow candy and some chocolates spread out on the table too, and he was opening packs to eat them. Souma sat down next to Hitori, snuggling up closer to him and resting his head on Hitori’s shoulder. Hitori seemed somewhat surprised with this intimacy, but he didn’t say anything, just kept sitting on his spot awkwardly, as if too afraid to move. 

 

It’s turning out to be a pretty boring. The narrator’s voice is very flat, and the things they talk about – sea animals, how they evolved to their current form, and theories about their ancestors that haven’t been discovered – they also talk in very technical language, which Hitori can’t understand, although he suspected Souma would understand it better…

Except he’s lost interest in the documentary too, and at this point he was eating chocolate covered almonds and playing with his phone. Hitori actually felt quite tempted to ask him if he wanted to change the show, but decided not to, just to be polite. 

(Also Souma’s all snuggled up to him and Hitori felt like he can’t move, not yet sure what is and isn’t appropriate in their relationship. He was tempted to wrap an arm around his shoulder though, but that may be too much physical contact…)

Souma looked up to him suddenly.

“You still watching?”

“Well, I don’t really understand anything though…”

“It’s okay, me neither,” Souma replied, “We can switch to something else.”

“It’s up to you.”

“Or we can do something more exciting,” he offered as he placed his hand on Hitori’s thigh. He could feel a jolt of arousal through his body– Souma smells good, and for some reason that’s really turning him on, too…

“Souma, wait–”

“Oh no, you’re not going to tell me you’re straight now.”

“Yeah… but I mean no! No!” Hitori was so flustered he could barely think of something coherent to say – “I mean, I like you, and you’re a nice and cute guy, but…”

“So I’ve been friendzoned?” 

“I mean, I never thought of you as anything more than a friend…”

Souma inched closer to Hitori, leaning in so his face was right next to Hitori’s ear while his hand moved to feel Hitori’s dick. 

“You’re hard though.”

“But, but that’s because–”

“Are you trying to say you don’t want me?”

Hitori was at loss about what to say – everything feels so warm and good, and yet… and yet it felt like they shouldn’t…

“You’re going to cum in your pants, aren’t you?” Souma whispered seductively, “Let me help you.”

“But…”

Hitori felt Souma squeeze on his dick, his fingers nimbly working their way down to his knot, rubbing his thumb and index finger on it. His body reacted appropriately, his dick becoming harder with every touch–

But he can’t say no, can’t refuse the pleasure. Souma playfully nibbled Hitori’s ear, teasing, but Hitori’s mind was so focused on Souma’s hand on his dick he couldn’t move–

Souma curled his finger around Hitori’s dick as much as he could with the constraint of his jeans, giving it a firm squeeze before starting to move to squeeze his balls. He watched as Hitori squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth to moan obscenely – he bucked his hips up repeatedly, trying to get his dick into the warmth of Souma’s hand as Souma continued palming his dick–

Hitori bit down on his lips and let out a muffled moan as he bucked his hips up and came, his cum slightly wetting the crotch of his pants. He slumped back into his seat as he was done, breathing hard. 

“Let’s see how big guy is doing down here, hmm?”

“Sou… Souma, that’s enough…”

Souma got off his seat though, kneeling down on the floor between Hitori’s legs as his hands worked to unzip his pants. He pulled out Hitori’s dick from inside his cum-soaked boxers–

“Well, this guy seems to want more, wouldn’t you say?” he asked as he leaned forward to nibble on the tip – Hitori’s body tensed back up, and he was quickly hard again–

“Let me clean this up before we go on, okay?” Souma said, then dipped his head down, placing Hitori’s balls in his mouth and sucking on them. Hitori’s hands fumbled for something to hold on, one ending up on the couch and the other digging into Souma’s hair and tugging on them. Souma started moving to lick the knot, before licking along the shaft and working his way back to the tip – Hitori started tugging on his hair harder, so Souma put the entire dick as much as he could in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks to suck. 

“Souma, Souma, I’m gonna cum again,” Hitori moaned, bucking his hips again – Souma could feel the tip hitting the back of his throat, almost choking him, and while he could barely breathe it felt so wonderful to be dominated, used like a fuckdoll– 

He was so close to blacking out with Hitori’s dick blocking his airway when he finally came again, thick, warm cum flowing into his mouth and down his throat. Souma slowly pulled out Hitori’s dick from his mouth and looked up at him –

Hitori could see him, eyes half lidded and chin dripping wet with his cum, and he could see his cum that was still pooling inside Souma’s mouth – before he closed it and took a big gulp to swallow them. Watching that sight stirred his groin and he was hard again, picturing as Souma swallowed his cum, almost looking like he likes being treated like this–

“Can I sit on your dick?” Souma asked as he fumbled to stand up – “You ever fucked someone?”

“No, not really…”

“I scored myself a virgin alpha?” Souma asked as he sat on Hitori’s lap – 

Hitori nodded – his mind was hazy from the pleasure, the smell of Souma’s heat and his own rut mingled together, the warmth of Souma’s body pressed against his–

Souma kissed his lips, and Hitori gave in, letting him push his tongue into his mouth. He could slightly taste what must’ve been the cum from earlier as Souma’s tongue continued moving in his mouth – and his hands too moved to tug down Souma’s shorts. Souma got back up for a second, searching the pockets of his shorts, and took out a bottle of lube. 

He’s not actually wearing anything under it, and his dick was so hard and swollen–

“There’s… there’s nothing to see there,” Souma said, blushing – “Your dick is much bigger.”

Hitori reached out to grab his dick anyway, getting out a loud moan from Souma, and he quickly let go. 

“S… sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s just really sensitive,” Souma replied, “You wanna lie down?”

So Hitori turned around and laid down on the couch, and now Souma was straddling his hips. Souma quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it down to the floor –

Hitori raised his hand, slowly feeling Souma’s smooth, bare chest. There seems to be se scars on his right side, but he’s not going to ask why right now. He looks so beautiful either way, Hitori almosy forgot to breathe. 

His nipples were also hard – Hitori moved to pinch one of them and Souma let out a surprised yelp as his dick grew harder.

“You like that?”

Hitori moved his other hand, both now squeezing his nipples at the same time, then rubbed his thumbs around them. It’s fun, seeing Souma’s reactions to his touches, especially looking at how flustered he was. 

“Wait, wait,” Souma said, grabbing one of Hitori’s hands – “Let me… ahh… have you inside me.”

He squirted some lube on Hitori’s dick, and Hitori let out a moan at the feeling of cold lube touching him – 

Souma got up then, hands moving to spread his asshole slightly, and lowered himself to Hitori’s dick. He let out a moan as he felt Hitori’s dick penetrate him – it felt so hot and big, like it was going to split him open, but his ass is adjusting, slowly relaxing and clenching back around Hitori’s dick. Hitori too had now placed both his hands on Souma’s hips, and he was holding back his moans although Souma felt so tight and warm–

Souma let out another moan as he felt Hitori’s knot enter him – it was bigger than the rest of his dick, after all – but eventually seated himself all the way, and his face was so lustful, enjoying the sensations. 

Souma got back up slightly and Hitori watched as he continued fucking himself with Hitori’s dick, and from his face it looked like he was enjoying himself so much he’d forgotten Hitori was even there – sometimes it felt experimental as he’d move slightly, adjust his position, and sit back down to moan louder as Hitori’s dick brushed against his prostate. At some point Hitori decided to help by bucking his hips up slightly, pushing his dick deeper into Souma’s body–

Hitori then decided to get up, pushing Souma down to the couch instead, and grabbed his hips so that Hitori could buck his hips and also pull him towards him, and as he did that Souma let out the loudest moan. 

“Hitori, oh god, it feels so good,” Souma screamed as they continued going faster, eventually forming some sort of rhythm –

“I’m… I’m going to cum again, Souma.”

“Come inside me,” Souma moaned, “Fill me with your cum. Oh, Hitori, it’s so good!”

Souma continued moaning shamelessly as Hitori finally got more confident and started fucking him harder – 

They finally came, Souma’s body tensing up so hard and his eyes rolling to the back of his head, while Hitori leaned down, moaning as he felt the pulsing in his dick cease when he came. Souma moaned as he felt Hitori’s warm, wet cum finally inside him and came too, his cum spurting onto Hitori’s shirt and some of them getting on his stomach. 

“Oh, oh, it’s so good,” Souma moaned deliriously as Hitori pulled out – 

“Look,” he said as he turned around, displaying his ass to Hitori, so that Hitori could see that it was dripping with cum – “Look at that mess you made, Hitori.”

Hitori would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted by that sight, but he just slowly ran his fingers down the arch of Souma’s back. 

“Again, Hitori, again,” he moaned, “I haven’t felt this good in a long time.”

~•~

Hitori was first to wake up the next morning. 

He found himself lying on the bed without his pants, and sleeping soundly next to him was Souma, naked. 

He could barely remember what happened last night, it all felt like a blur, honestly, but at least he remembered that they fucked. 

Oh no, he totally didn’t count on that happening. 

He slowly got up from the bed, trying to make sure Souma doesn’t get up, but as Hitori lifted his body off the bed Souma stirred and let out a soft groan… 

Seems like he’s still asleep though. Hitori let out a sigh of relief.

He looked down at himself – the bottom part of his shirt had some cum drying. 

What time is it even? Hitori looked around, trying to find his phone, but it’s nowhere in the bedroom – it must be in his jeans, where is it? 

He opened the door – again, carefully, and walked out while keeping his eye on Souma to make sure he doesn’t wake up. 

The living room was a mess, with Souma’s shirt and shorts on the floor… and Hitori’s jeans and boxers right under the table. He picked them up – his boxers were hopelessly wet, but his jeans look fine, it just has a small cum stain near the crotch. Maybe he can say he spilled milk there or something–

“Hey.”

“Wahh!”

He turned around quickly and saw Souma standing by the door, still stark naked, and Hitori couldn’t help but stare at his dick hanging between his legs. It’s kind of cute even when he’s not hard…

“What are you doing?”

“Uhh… trying to find my phone,” Hitori said, picking up his jeans and fumbling through the pockets to feel his phone.

Souma didn’t say anything in response, just walked over to the couch and sat down. Hitori took out his phone, too, and sat down next to him, although it sure felt awkward to sit down on his couch without wearing pants.

It’s around six in the morning. They probably went to sleep pretty early last night–

“Are you hungry?”

“A little.”

“I can get us something to eat,” Souma said, resting his body on Hitori, “You’re not going to leave soon, right?”

“I can stay for a bit.”

Souma took Hitori’s hand in his, and Hitori realized how different this was from last night – they were just absorbed in their own lust, so focused on sex, and now they get to be more… intimate. 

It feels nice and warm. 

“You said you don’t want a boyfriend until you’re more stable, right?”

“Eh?” That question definitely came out of nowhere, “You mean?”

“I mean, you don’t have to think of me as your boyfriend if you don’t want to,” Souma said, “Despite what happened last night.”

“But then that feels like I’m taking advantage of you…”

“It’s okay,” Souma said, “You’ll help me out next time I have my heat too, right?”

“If you want me to, I guess.”

Souma got up slightly to kiss Hitori’s cheek, and Hitori kissed him back. 


End file.
